


It Is The East

by wattpads_songbird



Series: Badass Cinnamon Roll Angel Cake (2015) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas Appreciation Week (2015), Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattpads_songbird/pseuds/wattpads_songbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two households, both alike in dignity,<br/>In fair Lawrence, where we lay our scene,<br/>From ancient tradition break to new mutiny,<br/>Where civil love makes civil hands unclean.<br/>From forth the fatal loins of these two households<br/>A pair of star-cross'd lovers make their decision.</p><p>In which Castiel chooses Dean, and will always choose Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is The East

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr movement to appreciate everyone's favorite "badass cinnamon roll angel cake".
> 
>  

July 7 | Cas Appreciation Week | Favorite Relationship | Dean x Cas 

_Person A is on a balcony while Person B is quoting Shakespeare at them._

Cas stumbled slightly down the alley way, looking for the familiar stained fence. His heart leapt when he finally saw it. Finishing off Gabriel’s bottle of whiskey, Cas carefully set it up against the fence and made a mental note to pick it up in the morning. Cas hoped that Gabe wouldn’t notice the missing bottle from his super secret stash, though Cas wasn’t so sure numerous bottles of alcohol in a sock drawer could be called ‘super secret’ it all seemed rather cliché to him.

A twinge of nervousness suddenly came over Cas; he hadn’t seen Dean in so long. He shook his head. The alcohol he drank must’ve been defective. The whole reason he drank was so he wouldn’t be so nervous. Cursing himself, Castiel started to heave himself over the fence. The wood uncomfortably cut into his hands, but Castiel didn’t care one bit. He couldn’t chicken out. Not now. While Cas didn’t quite have a plan in mind once he got to the other side of this fence, he was sure one would hit him. 

Cas had one leg completely over the fence when he lost his grip. He swallowed a yelp of surprise as he came crashing to the grass. He groaned as he slowly sat up. He was off to a _great_ start. 

Quietly making his way across the yard, Cas was careful not to tread too close to the pool, not quite trusting his motor abilities after the fence incident. It was a still September night, which was how Cas could heard a sigh, loud and clear. He froze and looked over. 

On the small balcony that was attached to Dean’s room, stood Dean himself. Castiel froze, watching Dean’s silhouette lean against the railing, bathed in moonlight. Dean ran a hand through his hair and rested his palm against his cheek. This caused a bit of literature to itch at Cas’ throat. 

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_  
It is the east, and Juliet—er, Dean—is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief… 

Cas went to take a step forward, but he instead tripped over a shovel cast aside from raking leaves. 

“Who’s there?” Dean called, looking around his yard.

Quickly standing up and brushing the leaves from his hair, Cas said without a second thought, “By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.”

Cas then made his way into the light provided by the pool light. Castiel grinned as he saw Dean’s face light up, and some of his nerves calmed. 

“What’re you doing here?” Dean asked, leaning further into the rail as if Cas were a magnet.

“With love’s light wings did I o’er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,” Cas replied. 

Dean tilted his head to the side in contemplation. “Is that _Romeo and Juliet_?” Castiel nodded and then watched as Dean bit his lower lip. “Stay right there,” he instructed.

“Dean, I—” Cas stopped as he saw he had already disappeared into his room. Cas sighed, “I’ll just wait here then.” It didn’t take long for Dean to be striding over to Cas. Once Dean was within arms reach, Castiel wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. 

Cas stifled a shiver as Dean ran a hand down his spine. “I missed you so much,” Dean whispered softly.

Burying his nose in Dean’s shoulder, Cas replied, “I missed you too.” 

_“Dean, I’m gay,” Castiel spluttered out, cheeks burning bright._

_Dean looked over at his best friend. “Yeah? I’m bi. Nice to met ya.”_

_Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Dean.”_

_Rolling his eyes, Dean shuffled closer to Cas. “Dude, you’re my best friend. I’ve known you my whole life. This isn’t news to me.”_

_Cas bit his lip. It was a relief having told Dean, even if he said he already knew. “I haven’t told my parents…” He shuttered at the thought of having to tell them._

_Dean wrapped an arm around Cas. “Whatever happens. It’ll be all right.”_

_Castiel could normally take Dean’s word on such things, but this was different. When Dean had come out as bisexual, his family had been more than supportive. Castiel’s family would never be accepting of anything that strayed outside the perfect mold they had created for their children._

_A little over three months later, the two were finally dating after two 3 A.M. confessions. They shared stolen kisses when no one was watching, and had numerous study dates that were actually just dates. It wasn’t that they were afraid of ridicule from their peers; anyone who even looked at them funny would’ve had a rude awakening courtesy of Dean. It was because if Cas’ parents found out… Well, Dean and Cas didn’t want to know what would happen._

Dean pushed Cas away slightly and placed a hand on Cas’ cheek absentmindedly running the pad of his thumb up and down Cas’ cheek bone. A flash of worry crossed his eyes. “If your parents knew that you were here—”

Cutting him off, Castiel said, “I have night’s cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.” Cas had executed that perfectly except for a hiccup at the end. 

Chuckling, Dean asked, “Are you drunk?”

“Maybe,” Cas supplied.

Dean barked out a laugh. “I think that you are the only person who could quote Shakespeare while drunk.” 

“I’ll put that on the college applications.”

“God, I missed you,” Dean said once more, pressing his lips to Cas’ forehead. “How’d you do it? How’d you sneak out?”

Shifting nervously, Castiel replied, “By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.”

“All right, cut the shit, what happened? Talk to me,” Dean said with a raised eyebrow. 

Castiel looked away. “Things got bad. Well, worse. I couldn’t be in that house for one more second. So, I stole a bottle of whiskey from Gabriel, drank until I had the nerve to jump out my window, and now I’m here.”

“Shit,” Dean breathed, pulling Cas in close again. “I’m so sorry.”

_It had been a perfectly normal day. Dean had dropped Cas off at his house like usual, but once Castiel was inside, things were another story. Castiel’s parents were waiting for him in the living room._

_Castiel’s father grumbled two words, “Dean Winchester.”_

_Swallowing hard, Cas asked, “What about him?”_

_“You’re dating him!” his father exclaimed. Cas flinched away. “You’re...dating that good for nothing boy?”_

_“Yes,” Cas responded quietly. His mother gasped slightly and disappeared into the kitchen. In a burst of courage, he added, “He’s not good for nothing.”_

_His father elected to ignore him. “So this means you’re…”_

_“Gay? Yes.” His father cringed like Cas had murdered someone. Castiel’s heart was racing in his chest. He hadn’t wanted it to be like this. He wanted to tell them on his own terms._

_Castiel’s father stiffened. “I will not allow you to disgrace this family’s name. You’ll not be seeing that boy, and that’s the end of it.”_

_Castiel’s heart shattered into a million pieces. “You can’t—”_

_“Oh, I can and I will. That’s the end of this discussion, Castiel.”_

_“Would you just listen for once?” Castiel pleaded._

_“You have nothing to say that I want to hear. You’re not going to ruin your life over a stupid crush that’ll pass.”_

Cas stared up at Dean. This wasn’t something that’d just past. This feeling in his chest wouldn’t just wither away after some time apart. If anything, the space from Dean had only made Cas want to see him all that much more. The space had made Castiel realize that a life without Dean in it, wouldn’t be much of a life at all. 

“You look nervous all of a sudden,” Dean commented, pulling Cas from his thoughts. 

Casting his gaze down, Cas muttered, “I don’t want to mess this up.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He then placed a finger under Cas’ chin, guiding him to look back up. “What’s ‘this’?” 

“A decision,” Cas said before fisting Dean’s hoodie and kissing him. Dean was shocked by the sudden movement, but he quickly got with the program, tangling his fingers in Cas’ hair. 

The whole world seemed to click into place for Castiel. _This_ was right. The wind kicked up then. A chilly breeze blew past the two boys, causing goosebumps to rise on Cas’ arms. He was regretting not wearing a jacket. 

Dean took notice in Cas’ slight shiver, and it was then he noticed Cas was only wearing a t-shirt. Intertwining their fingers, Dean pulled Cas along behind him as he walked back inside. The two quietly made their way to Dean’s bedroom where they each shed a few layers before falling into bed. Dean pulled the comforter up over them which Cas appreciated grately. 

Castiel snuggled into the covers rather adorably, according to Dean, before wiggling closer. The boys laid on their sides so that they were facing each other. Cas was happier than he had been in so long. One can only be on a tightly held leash for so long before it snaps. Castiel felt more at home here than he did at his own house. The Winchesters in general screamed home to Cas. Mary and her warm hugs and welcoming smiles. Sam and his quick wit and brotherly love towards Cas. Even John, who had been slightly hesitant about Cas, soon welcomed the boy with a pat on the back. 

To Castiel, Dean’s eyes looked greener in the moonlight. He muttered, “Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat his eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.”

Blushing slightly, Dean said, “You’re such a nerd.” His expression soon changed serious. “Cas, you know I want you here...with me, right?” Cas nodded, causing his nose to bump Dean’s. “You shouldn’t be here, though. I don’t want you to get into some serious shit because of me.”

Castiel contemplated this for a moment before saying, “I’m tired, Dean. I’m tired of trying to be this perfect son. I said this was a decision. Even though there might be some serious shit, I choose you, and...I think I always will.” 

It took Dean a moment to process everything that Cas had just said, but when he did, he quickly closed the space between them, happily kissing Cas. When Dean pulled away, the two were slightly breathless. “Look who’s a little rebel now,” Dean teased. 

Castiel laughed, blue eyes brightening. “Maybe I should get a tattoo, complete the look.” Swallowing, Dean tried not to imagine the potential of how hot an inked Cas would look. Cas saw the subtle shift in Dean’s expression. He saw the way his eyes darkened for a split second. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, “Are you turned on by that?”

“What?” Dean spluttered, blushing madly.

“I think that pretty much seals the deal,” Cas said with a grin. 

Dean was mortified. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. Feeling bad, Cas pulled Dean’s hands away before kissing his cheek where the blush only darkened. Cas trailed light kisses along Dean’s jaw before finally placing one on his lips. He was going to pull away, but Dean grabbed the back of his neck, keeping him there. 

It wasn’t long before a nagging question kept crossing Dean’s mind. He pulled away slightly, resting his forehead on Cas’ instead. “What’re we doing?” Dean was sure he’d go mad if he had Cas viciously ripped out of his life again. It was as if he was missing a limb, a piece of himself, without Cas next to him. 

Cas smiled brilliantly, and said in a calm voice that chased all of Dean’s doubt away, “We’re making it up as we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://magnificat-cas.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Tag](https://www.tumblr.com/search/casappreciationweek)


End file.
